Poison
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: Pure ROMY fluff... well... Ish...


_**Lyrics**(Background singers' lyrics)_

"NO, Remy, Ah don't want ta hear it!" Rogue half-sobbed as she walked down the hallway to her room, Remy close behind her, and Kitty behind him.  
"Rogue..." She whirled to face him as he broke off.  
"NO! Ah... Ah..." She turned away from him and walked straight into the chest of none other than Scott Summers as he left his room.  
"Whats going on in here?" He frowned slightly at the scene, already knowing that it was just going to be another one of those days.  
Rogue stepped around him, her hand raising to knock on Betsy's door.  
"Uhh... Elisabeth's not in her room..." Scott looked akward, his hand rubbing the back of his neck with a slight sheepish grin on his face. Remy's eyes trailed down Scott's chest and rose his eyebrow. Looking down, Scott quickly folded his arms to hide the fingernail marks there, judging from his manner, put there by the British telepath in question.  
"Ah bet ya think this is funny, dontcha Rem?" Rogue narrowed her eyes at him. "Doin' this ta meh... Ya have ah bet goin' or somethin'? See how long ya could hold off?"  
"Non! Rogue..."

"Well, Bravo Rem, on **_Your cruel device._**" She applauded statically, moronically.  
"**_Your blood,_** It too hot for ya Rem? It not feel **_like ice_**?"  
Scott looked back to Betsy, sending her the mental message, explaining everything.  
If **_One look could kill_**  
"Is **_My pain, your thrill_** Rem?" Rogue shot, seemingly having finished and waiting for his answer... See what pathetic excuse he could come up with to try and get out of this one.

"Rogue... **_I want to love you but I better not touch_**..." He reached for her hand which she yanked away from him.  
"(_Don't touch)_ meh Rem..."  
"**_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_**." He continued, leaning towards her.  
"**_I want to kiss you but I want it too much_**." At this Kitty sighed. It was all so romantic.  
"_(Too much)_?" Scott questioned, looking over his shoulder at Betsy, who just shrugged.  
"**_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains..._**" Rogue wasn't sure if she should be offended or not... She couldn't figure out what he was trying to say.  
  
"**_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat._**" Remy continued, and Rogue blushed red. The black lace reference was to do with the time he'd taken her underwear shopping. She'd proven that she could make him do anything she wanted him to if she tried hard enough... Even wearing black lace.  
  
"**_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_**." He continued as Kitty frowned. That didn't make any sense... Did it?  
"_(And pins)_?" She whispered, confused.  
Remy was undeterred, he kept going, speaking to Rogue, pulling closer to her, not wanting to loose her, despite what he'd done...

"**_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison_**"  
He winced as he realised what he'd said. Don't want to touch you... Instead of I want to... He was in trouble now and he could tell Rogue had noticed it. Her patented Death-Glare was focused on him.

"**_One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not touch._**" He smirked at her, the typical Cajun-smirk that had always made her knees go weak in the past and he noticed it, the softening of her eyes that meant it was working, although when he reached for her she still responded with (a somewhat weaker) snappy retort of "_(Don't touch)_ Meh Swamp-Rat"  
"**_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much._**" For Rogue it was almost as if everyone else was fading away again. There was just her and the Cajun in the hallway, A flicker of Cameron, one of the new student's, Illusion bubbles expanding from her and making it seem that way to Remy as well.  
"This is (_Too much_)." She whispered, her mind swimming as she looked at the Handsome Cajun infront of her.  
"**_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison._**" 

"Should Ah be offended Cajun?"  
"Of what Roguey?"  
"Don't call meh that..." She responded automatically. "Of ya calling meh Poison..."  
"Y' love it." He grinned wickedly, before continuing, as if to ease any nerves that might be frayed.

"**_I want to love you but I better not touch_**"  
"Please (_Don't touch_) Meh Cajun..." She whispered, unable to manage anything louder. She wouldn't stop him if he tried, she just really didn't fancy having him in her head... She already had one pervert up in there... well, two... The Bi-sexual twins Paige and Patience, cousins of Warren's, that commented on how everything looked.  
  
"**_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much_**."  
"Remy... Ah can't do this, its (_Too much_)..."  
"**_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison, oh no  
Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison_**." As he finished, Rogue threw her arms around his neck, tackling him to the floor with the force of it, him making sure she landed on top, before raising his eyebrow.

"Y' like bein on de top den Rogue?"  
"Only with ya, Swamp Rat." She couldn't help it. Remy's hand on her waist, gently rubbing small circles, the other one stroking her face... She leant down and kissed him, surprised when he deepened it before letting her go, rather than passing out. Her gift had worked... She'd felt it...  
"How?..." She looked at him confused.  
"M' gift Chere... Remy keeps movin', Remy creates energy... Rogue Absorbs de energy, Everyt'ing's fine." She smiled, genuinely, for the first time in years.  
"Ya dirteh Swamp Rat!" She laughed, hitting his chest, before kissing him again.

**  
Disclaimer**: Paige and Patience Worthington are my own Characters, as is Cameron James (the Illusionist). Everything else is Stan Lee's... God I hate that man...

**_Reviews for _Sweetest Goodbye**:

_Star-of-Chaos_ – Whelp, Thanks luv. No more sad one's for a while, I promise...

_SweetRevenge151_ – Thank you! One-shot Im afraid, although it does tie in with some of my other Song-fics to a degree.

_Carla-P_ – Thank ya... Tis sad really isn't it.... Unfortunately, most of us have been there.

_Ishandahalf_ – See, I did fluff, don't be mad... Heh, and I got ya fic back... had to go the long way... and to top it all off, I couldn't get anyone else's the next day, except yours. Lmao. The things this site does to me...

_Anda_ – Thank you. That's so sweet.

_Eileen Blazer_ – Wow, another new reviewer... Welcome to my corner and thank you for your kind words. I really appreciate them.

_Remyslove_ – Please forgive me? On the other hand, its nice to know I can write something that will have an effect on people. I aim to please. Weg


End file.
